


My Wish

by myinnerfangirlisbreakingfree



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinnerfangirlisbreakingfree/pseuds/myinnerfangirlisbreakingfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle writes his wishes for Esme in his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wish

March 18, 1921  
Ashland, WI

 

For the girl with broken right leg; I'd treated ten years ago. The other half of my soul, I wish her is to have a wonderful life, a life full joy and happiness. Where all her dreams would come true. The kind of life she deserved a life I could not give her. I can imagine her surrounded by children, her children. Never will think of that faceless man, who is her husband; a position in which I will never hold. She was in essence my perfect match; my soul cried for her, if my dead could beat again it would in sync with hers. She was the kind of woman that I would have married in my human life. She would have lent me her inner strength and understanding to stand up to my zealot of a father. But that dream is impossible for I am no longer human; now I am a creature of myth, I am creature of blood thirst, intrigue, and death. I could never process one with such warmth and love. Esme, the beloved of my heart.   
It gives me peace to think that I no longer alone in this bleak world. For now I have companion and friend, Edward. Who came in the surprising form of an orphaned dying seventeen old boy. I feel no guilt of changing him it was the wish of his dying mother, that to do everything in my power to save her son. I no longer have only my books to keep me company sunny days.   
Mostly I am content, but there are days I wonder what if, I'd find and change her. I give her this curse of immortal life, she would come to resent this life and me. No, my wish for her is her is full joy and happiness. My wish for her is that her dreams come true. My wish for her is to find love. That is my wish.  
I shut my journal, sighed and stood up. I heard Edward playing the piano downstairs in the front parlor. For a second I lost my self in the sweet sound. I turned and collected my doctor's bag, I walked downstairs to bid Edward goodbye. Then I headed to the hospital for night shift.


End file.
